Navillera
by taechnology
Summary: "Kakak itu cantik kayak kupu-kupu. Tapi setiap dideketin, menjauh. Jadi harus sabar buat dapetinnya. Iya, kan?" -Jung Jaehyun / NCT Fanfiction! Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong #Jaeyong. Slight! Johnny and Yuta. Boyslove, Yaoi, DLDR! FF untuk memeriahkan event #JAEYONGPOSPURI2017 dan #TaeyongDay! :**


Navillera

.

Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong

Slight! Johnny and Yuta.

.

Yaoi , Shounen – Ai, Boyslove.

DLDR!

.

Sebuah FF untuk merayakan ulangtahun leader syantik ulala kita (re : Mamih tiwai) /digampar/

Enjoyy~~

 **Taechnology**

"Terus alesannya aku harus nerima kamu apa, Dek?"

Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Sudah ditatap sinis sama gebetan, dan dia sekarang jadi tontonan Kakak kelasnya yang kebetulan lewat di koridor. "Karena aku cinta sama Kakak. Udah, gitu aja." Kata Jaehyun. Sebetulnya, satu sekolah juga tau kalau Jaehyun itu sempurna. Tampan, pintar, kaya, dan mudah bergaul. Nilainya pun tak pernah dibawah sembilan. "Maaf, ya. Aku nggak bisa terima."

Yang ditolak hanya menghela nafas. Ini sudah ke tiga kalinya Jaehyun ditolak oleh orang yang sama. Dan sayangnya, masih tanpa alasan. Apa Jaehyun jelek? Oh, tidak kok. Buktinya banyak yang antri. Apa Jaehyun menyebalkan? Kurasa tidak. Dia itu tipe pendiam tapi sekalinya berulah pasti membuat kebakaran jenggot. "A-aku masuk dulu, ya? Dan makasih buat bunganya." Si manis meninggalkan Jaehyun yang mati-matian harus menahan malu. "M-maaf mengganggu kalian semua. Sudah selesai, jadi silahkan kembali ke kelas!" Jaehyun tersentak ketika seorang pria ber-tubuh tinggi menariknya keluar dari kerumunan.

"Aku lihat kamu ditolak lagi. Nggak malu, tuh?" tanya Seo Johnny, orang yang tadi menarik Jaehyun. "Ngapain malu, dih? Justru aku malu kalau harus nembak orang lewat chatting. Ketara banget pecundangnya." Jawab Jaehyun.

"Alesannya kamu begitu suka sama Taeyong itu apa, sih? Banyak loh yang lebih cantik dari dia." Kata Johnny. Jaehyun menggeleng, "Cantik sih banyak. Tapi yang baik dan tulus dalemnya? Bisa diitung pake jari, kok." Kata Jaehyun.

"Aduh, emang tau darimana kamu kalau Taeyong itu baik?"

"Banyak buktinya."

"Hih, stalker kamu ya?" tanya Johnny. Jaehyun menggeleng, "Apaan sih, Kak? Cuma beberapa kali kebetulan aja ngelihat dia. Jalan ke rumah kita juga searah, kok."

"Kak Taeyong itu kayak kupu-kupu, Kak." Celetuk Jaehyun.

"Kok bisa, sih?" tanya Johnny. "Ya bisa aja, sih. Kupu-kupu itu cantik, manis. Tapi sekalinya Kakak deketin, pasti dianya terbang. Sama kayak Kak Taeyong. Dia cantik, manis, nggak ada duanya. Tapi setiap aku deketin, dianya ngejauh." Jawab Jaehyun. Johnny Cuma melongo, darimana Jaehyun belajar kata-kata seperti itu?

.

.

"Yong, kamu nolak Dek Jaehyun lagi, ya?" tanya Yuta. Taeyong berhm ria dan kembali mencatat pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Pak Namjoon. "Dia ganteng, loh. Dia juga pinter renang sama basket. Apa sih yang kurang?" tanya Yuta.

"Kurang serius aja, kayaknya." Jawab Taeyong cuek.

"Aduh, dia udah nembak tiga kali kurang serius apa coba? Kamu pengen dia seserius apa? Seserius kita kalau lagi ujian?" tanya Yuta. Taeyong tak mengindahkan celotehan Yuta. Tatapan tajam dari Pak Namjoon sudah membuat nyalinya ciut. "Sst, kamu kalau masih mau didalem sini mending diem, deh." Kata Taeyong. Yuta lalu menghadap ke depan, dan disuguhi senyuman manis plus dimpel dari Pak Namjoon.

"Nakamoto, masih mau ikut pelajaran saya?"

"I-iya, Pak."

"Kalau begitu tolong kerjakan lima soal yang ada di papan tulis." Pak Namjoon memberikan spidol kepada Yuta. "Mampus, Yong. Aku nggak ngerti soal aljabar kayak begini." Cicit Yuta.

"Salah sendiri, sih. Kepomu membawa petaka." Sahut Taeyong cuek.

Sementara Yuta maju kedepan dan mempertaruhkan hidup / matinya didepan soal matematika, Taeyong termenung menatap ke arah luar melalui jendela. Dia jadi kepikiran kata-kata Yuta. Memang Jaehyun itu sempurna, lalu apa yang kurang?

Setiap pagi Jaehyun selalu menyambutnya dan mengantar sampai depan kelas. Kemudian siangnya membelikan makan siang dan kadang mengantarnya ke halte sembari mengobrol sebentar. Malamnya, Jaehyun selalu mengingatkannya tuk mengerjakan PR dan belajar setidaknya sebentar untuk persiapan ujian. Ah, Taeyong jadi pusing sendiri. Ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas dan membeli minuman soda untuk mendinginkan pikirannya.

.

.

Teman-teman Jaehyun dan juga Johnny, sebagai sepupu Jaehyun, sudah me-nyarankan agar bocah itu move on saja dari Taeyong. "Emang caranya biar cepat move on gimana?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Hapus semua kontaknya, terus kalau dia lewat nggak usah disapa." Jawab si Johnny. "Terus kalau dia jadi benci Jaehyun gimana?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Yaudah gini aja. Kalau dia ngechat, balesnya jangan cepet-cepet. Sejam atau setengah jam rasanya nggak masalah. Terus kalau dia lewat, sapanya wajar aja gak usah sampe senyum-senyum jungkir balik kek orang oon waktu biasanya." Kata Johnny. Jaehyun mengangguk, "Yakin bisa?"

"Dicoba aja belom, dodol." Kata Johnny.

"Tapi Jaehyun nggak pernah bisa moveon kalau lihat galeri." Jaehyun me-nunjukkan galerinya yang penuh foto selca Taeyong. "Gila! Dapet darimana kamu, Dek? Sini hapus-hapus!" kata Johnny merebut ponsel Jaehyun. Jaehyun menolak, tapi tenaganya kalah besar dari Johnny. Beruntung mereka sudah ada dirumah dan rumah sedang dalam kondisi sepi. Hanya mereka berdua, ya berdua. Tapi dua orang ini berposisi 'seme' jadi tenang saja. "Jangan semuanya, Kak!" kata Jaehyun.

"Mau disisain berapa? Satu atau dua?" tanya Johnny.

"Tiga lah." Jawab Jaehyun.

"Susah move on tanggung sendiri."

"Iya, deh. Iya."

.

.

Beberapa hari belakangan Jaehyun mungkin kelihatan berbeda. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman club basketnya daripada me-nunggu didepan kelas Taeyong seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. "Pacarmu tumben nggak nungguin?" tanya Yuta sambil memakan _choco pie_ yang barusan ia dapat dari fansnya yang lewat. "Pacar apa, sih? Nggak punya juga." Jawab Taeyong.

"Halah bilang aja pengen cepet punya pacar, sok-sokan nolak degem se seksi Jaehyun." Celetuk Yuta.

"Kalau suka kenapa nggak kamu aja yang jadiin dia pacar?" tanya Taeyong.

"Pfftt...Yakali seme macarin seme. Ribet entar pas anunya." Jawab Yuta.

"Jorok pikirannya, dih." Taeyong menghela nafas. Betul, sih. Jaehyun seperti menghindar akhir-akhir ini. Tadi pagi dia dapat tugas mengembalikan buku-buku adik kelas dan kebetulan kelas itu kelas Jaehyun. Dia sempat melihat Jaehyun, tapi bocah itu hanya tersenyum sekilas dan melanjutkan canda tawanya bersama teman-nya yang lain. Bahkan chat dari Taeyong semalam belum dibaca sampai sekarang. Padahal akun WA milik Jaehyun aktif sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu. Ada apa dengan bocah itu?

"Yut, aku keluar bentar, ya? Mau ke toilet." Pamit Taeyong.

"Oke." Sahut Yuta.

Taeyong berniat ingin membasuh muka. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing hari ini. Sudah tadi ada ulangan sejarah mendadak, sekarang kepalanya dipenuhi nama Jaehyun yang terus berputar. "Kenapa aku jadi mikirin Jaehyun, sih?"

"Kak..."

"Nah, bahkan sampe halusinasi ada suaranya."

"Kak Taeyong. Ini beneran aku, kok."

Taeyong menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Jaehyun sedang berdiri di depannya. "O-oh, ada apa?" tanya Taeyong sambil mengeringkan tangannya. "Ini tadi jatuh." Jaehyun mengulurkan tag nama milik Taeyong yang terjatuh.

"Oh, makasih ya." Kata Taeyong.

"Yaudah, aku balik duluan, Kak." Kata Jaehyun. "Nggak mau ngobrol dulu kayak biasanya?" Taeyong terkejut dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan. Jaehyun hanya menggeleng, "Habis ini ulangan Bahasa Inggris. Takutnya telat dan nggak boleh masuk kelas." Kata Jaehyun.

"Dek, kamu marah, ya?" tanya Taeyong.

"Nggak, kok. Ngapain marah?" tanya Jaehyun dengan senyum tipis lalu ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Taeyong memandang punggung Jaehyun. Sepertinya bocah itu memang berubah. "Mending balik ke kelas aja, deh." Kata Taeyong lesu.

Saat ia kembali ke kelas, guru masih belum tiba. Mungkin ini akan jadi jam kosong. "Balik-balik kok loyo gitu, sih?" tanya Yuta. Taeyong menghela nafas, "Tadi aku ketemu Jaehyun. Dia beda gitu."

"Terus masalahnya sama kamu apa? Mungkin dia emang udah nggak ada rasa lagi sama kamu jadi ketemu kamu semacam, 'ketemu Kakak kelas, gue kudu sopan'." Kata Yuta. Taeyong mencebik, "Dia langsung pamit aja gitu setelah balikin tag nama aku yang jatuh. Padahal biasanya pake gombal-gombal nggak jelas yang mungkin kalau anak lain ngalamin bisa sampe bikin salting."

"Oh, jadi temenku ini kangen digombalin?" goda Yuta.

"Apaan sih, Yut? Enggak!" sergah Taeyong. "Serah, sih. Kalau kamu emang suka dia kenapa nggak bilang aja? Nggak jaman gengsi, bor. Ntar dia nemu yang baru nyesel kamu, loh." Kata Yuta.

Taeyong menghela nafas, "Aku nggak suka...sedikit."

"Nah, artinya kamu suka? Yaudah ajak ngadate, deh."

"Yakali aku ngajakin ngedate." "Kebanyakan cingcong, mah. Udah temuin dia dulu aja." Yuta memutar dua bola matanya malas.

.

.

"Jaehyun, ada yang nyariin." Kata Winwin sambil menunjuk pintu kelas. "Hah? Siapa Win?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Lihat aja sendiri." Winwin tersenyum tak jelas membuat Jaehyun mengernyit. Ketika sampai didepan, Jaehyun sedikit terkejut. Iya, sedikit. "Kak Taeyong? Nyariin aku, ya?" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong terkejut dan berbalik menatap Jaehyun. "Lagi sibuk, ya?" tanya Tae-yong. Jaehyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Nggak, kok. Kenapa?"

"Errr...aku mau minta maaf, ya?" kata Taeyong.

"Maaf untuk?"

"Intinya aku minta maaf kalau ada salah."

Jaehyun makin tak mengerti. Apa yang salah dengan Kakak kelasnya yang satu ini? "Bentar, deh. Kakak minta maaf dan aku bahkan juga nggak tau letak ke-salahan Kakak dimana. So?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Ayokitangedatebesoksoreberduadikafeseberangsekolah." Jawab Taeyong seperti ngerap. "Hah? Kakak ngomong apaan?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Ah, lupain! Makasih atas waktunya!" Taeyong tersenyum tipis dan berbalik. "Iya, Kak. Ayo ngedate." Kata Jaehyun saat Taeyong berbalik. "Hah?" Taeyong me-longo. Ternyata Jaehyun tau apa yang dia ucapkan merona. Makanya ia langsung lari tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun. "Manis banget, sih." Puji Jae-hyun.

.

.

Esoknya mereka benar-benar pergi berdua. Jaehyunlah yang datang lebih awal. "Nggak jadi move onnya?" tanya Johnny sebelum Jaehyun pergi. Jaehyun menggeleng, "Maju lagi perlahan, Kak. Kali aja hatinya lagi kebuka."

Taeyong terus-terusan menggigit bibir bawahnya, sementara Jaehyun me-natap Taeyong intens dengan senyum tampannya. "Kakak ngajakin ngedate Cuma buat diem-dieman aja?" tanya Jaehyun. Taeyong tersentak, "M-maaf. Soalnya aku nggak pinter cari topik pembicaraan. Nanti bosenin lagi."

Jaehyun terkekeh, "Ada apa tiba-tiba ngajakin ngedate?"

"A-aku..aku ngerasa kamu akhir-akhir ini berubah, gitu. Makanya biar kita nggak jadi canggung lagi, aku ajak kamu ngedate atas saran Yuta." Jawab Taeyong. Oh, jadi Taeyong kangen dia gitu, toh?

"Dan alasan aku nolak kamu, karena aku takut. Aku takut kamu nggak serius kayak mantan aku yang dulu." Kata Taeyong. Jaehyun tersenyum, "Aku ngerti, kok. Aku juga nggak maksa Kakak buat jadi pacar aku. Toh, temenan aja aku udah seneng."

Taeyong jadi makin merasa bersalah. Jaehyun ini tulus, loh. "Kakak itu cantik kayak kupu-kupu. Tapi setiap dideketin, menjauh. Jadi harus sabar buat dapetinnya. Iya, kan?" kata Jaehyun kemudian tertawa. Taeyong merona, "Apasih?"

"Tapi, Kak. Misalkan aku nembak Kakak lagi disini, Kakak terima atau nggak?" tanya Jaehyun. Taeyong melotot, "What?"

"Jawab aja, Kak. Nanya doang, kok."

"Gimana, ya?" pipi Taeyong memerah parah sampe ke telinga. Parahnya, kini Jaehyun malah terkekeh. "Iya atau enggak." Jaehyun menatap serius.

"I-iya. Iya aku terima." Taeyong menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Jadi, aku nggak usah pake kalimat 'kamu mau nggak jadi pacarku' aja udah di-terima, kan? Yaudah mulai sekarang kita pacaran." Kata Jaehyun. Taeyong melongo, "Kok gitu, sih?"

"Pake kalimat romantisnya nanti pas lamaran aja. Biar nggak kebanyakan makan kalimat romantis kamunya." Jaehyun menjawil hidung Taeyong pelan. "Dulu aja sering gombal-gombal sampe bikin orang mau muntah." Canda Taeyong.

"Biarin, dih. Gitu juga kamu suka, kan?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Bodo, lah." Kata Taeyong.

"Yeu, ngambek."

"Bodo."

"Yank?"

"Bodo."

"Putus yuk?"

"Mati aja lo sana!" –Taeyong

"Yaelah bercanda, Kak!" –Jaehyun

.

.

.

END

 **1st July 2017**

#happytaeyongday #happytytrackday #happymamihtyday

Pibesde Mamihku sayang yang makin hari makin cantiks. Langgeng sama papih ya, mih. Jangan makin cans dong tiap hari bikin Alin deugen-deugen sendiri tiap lihat fotonya. :'v pokoknya Alin doain yang terbaik buat Mamih dan grup NCT ke depannya. ^^

FF ini untuk memeriahkan event #JaeyongPuspori2017 dengan menggunakan prompt ke empat. Nggak nyambung, sih. Maklumin aja :v. Jujur aku baru sekali ikut event ginian dan rasanya canggung banget. Buat Kakak-kakak yang ada di grup #InJaeyongWeTrust, maafin Alin kalau sering nggak muncul. Makasih juga sudah kasih Alin kesempatan untuk gabung sama kalian~ *hug*

Ps : Kenapa dijuduli Navillera? Entahlah. Navillera kan menceritakan kupu-kupu nah dicerita ini Jaehyun itu ngejar Taeyong udah kayak ngejar kupu-kupu(?) selain itu pas ngetik ini tiba-tiba di playlistku keputer lagu Navillera :V

Untuk kalian yang sudah baca FF ini, tida muntah kan? Review juseyooo~~~ :3


End file.
